deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara
Chara is one of the characters in the video game, Undertale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alice Liddell vs. Chara (by TheDragonDemon) * Chara vs The Batter * Chara VS Betty * Chara Vs Bill Cipher (Completed by Breeky) * Chara Vs Darquesse (Abandoned) * Chara vs. Doomsday (Abandoned) * Flandre Scarlet VS Chara (Completed by 5555thExplosionMage) * Chara vs Freddy Krueger * Frieza vs Chara (Completed) * Chara vs Frisk * Chara VS Giratina (Completed) * Chara VS Giygas * Chara vs Goku Black (Completed) * Chara VS HABIT * Herobrine VS Chara (Abandoned) * Chara vs Homura Akemi * Chara VS The Judge (Abandoned) * Kirby vs Chara ' (Completed By KirbySakurai) * Madoka Kaname vs. Chara * Chara VS Mario * Chara VS Maxwell * Marx Vs Chara * 'Chara vs Purple Guy (Completed) * Saitama vs. Chara (Abandoned) * Chara Vs Sakuya Izayoi * Chara vs. Scourge the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Chara VS SCP-682 (Abandoned) * Shadow vs Chara * Chara vs Shulk (Completed) * Chara vs Spawn * Chara vs. Superboy-Prime (Abandoned) * Yandere-Chan VS Chara (Abandoned) From Glitchtale * Omega (Elements) vs Chara (Glitchtale) Battles Royale * Bad time trio battle royale (Completed) With Frisk * Chara and Frisk Dreemurr vs Edward and Alfons Elric * Frisk & Chara vs Madoka Kaname * Frisk & Chara vs Nanashi & Dagda 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arceus (Pokemon) * Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Broly (Dragon Ball) * Darkseid * Doctor Fate * Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Ghost Rider * Jeff the Killer * Kratos (God of War) * Laharl * Lobo * Lucemon (Digimon) * Mao * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Revya (Soul Nomad and the World Eaters) * Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) * Slenderman (Creepypasta) * Sun Wukong * Thanos * Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) History Death Battle Info * Name: Chara Dreemur, (First) name dependant on what the player names them. The "Dreemurr" part of the name comes from being adopted by Asgore and Toriel. * Age: Preteens when died. * Gender: Left ambiguous. * Occupation: The Fallen Child. Powers and Abilities * Likely very high in terms of intelligence, and good at manipulation. * Able to possess beings. * Reality Warping. * Acausal (Chara was unaffected when they destroyed the game. The game contains the timeline that Chara used to exist in, so if Chara wasn't Acausal, they would take themselves out too). * Soul Manipulation (Stole the player's soul, whether they liked it or not). * True Form is completely Incorporeal (Was able to come right back into existence from nonexistence after Frisk entered the Underground). * Omnipresent: After they reach "their absolute", they then infect every single subsequent timeline, able to possess Frisk as they desire, and still existed even after they destroyed the game. Weapons * [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Real_Knife Real Knife/Worn Dagger]: Implied to belong to Chara, this knife is very powerful, having a stat of 99 atk. This weapon is able to destroy the entire game in one single strike. * [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/The_Locket The Locket]: Also implied to belong to the Fallen Child, this item grants a 99 def stat. Determination * A Power that allows SOULs to persist after death. Such a power is normally possessed by humans, and usually, if a monster tries to acquire high concentrations of it, they will melt. * In Undertale, Determination is more than just an aspect of someone's personality. It can even strengthen a Determined SOUL, more so if even more Determined. * However, a SOULless being is able to gain the will to survive if it obtains Determination. A prime example is Flowey. * Beings with the highest determination are granted the ability to SAVE. SAVE and LOAD * Chara is able to SAVE and LOAD files and overwrite them. * These SAVEs are entire timelines. * This ability allows the user to manipulate timelines. * Is exclusive to the one with the highest determination (When Frisk entered the Underground, Flowey's ability to SAVE in his normal form was lost). * The Ability to SAVE and LOAD makes Chara a very difficult to defeat an opponent, even with just their corporeal body. Feats * Destroyed / Reset the entire game in one hit (With or without Frisk's Soul) After the Genocide Route, he infects every timeline after that, and can only be rid of if you alter the Game Files. This move is similar to a True Reset, except with one exception (They infect every single timeline after the "True Reset" after Frisk lent them their SOUL, and this is the only reason the True Reset is unable to affect them). ** Upon relaunching the game after Chara destroyed the world, the game now only has a black screen with the sound of howling wind. The inputs do nothing here. There are no menus. No buttons, nothing. The world is no more. ** After 10 minutes of waiting on the blank screen, Chara notes the player's return to the game, showing that they're completely unaffected by their own attack.. ** Killed Flowey without any effort (Though he was in his normal form, not the photoshop one thus is easy to kill as confirmed by neutral endings) * Only one direct strike from Chara is seen in-game, which deals an immeasured amount of damage (Somewhere beyond 9^112) to a human soul (which, in game, equates to the souls of every monster in the underground combined).. * Returned to existence after years of not existing due to Frisk's entrance into The Underground. Weaknesses * They need someone who has a strong enough determinatio, and before they could actually manifest physically, they needed a host until they could reach a sufficient enough power. . * If someone else is more determined than them, they'll lose their ability to reset. What level is Chara? Multiversal? Universal+? Almost as hotly debated than the famous "I can blow away the whole solar system!" statement by Cell is whatever level Chara is on. Usually, it ranges between just Universal+ (A single timeline) to Multiversal (10^500 timelines/universes), and it is quite a controversial issue in VS Debating. There are others who will argue for other levels, such as Multiversal+, but Universal+ and Multiversal are the most common. Chara's scaling will also determine Flowey's (Omega form) scaling, considering Flowey is more powerful than Chara. Arguments for Chara being Multiversal: * After the first Genocide Ending, no subsequent timeline is free of Chara. * There is nothing left after the game is destroyed, and the player can't make any new timelines (SAVES) due to that. There is only an empty void. In order to actually even return to the game, the player must give their SOUL to Chara. * Asriel, while not that impressive feat wise compared to Omega Flowey and Chara, still dwarf both of them by literally an infinite amount. During that battle, he consumes the current timeline, though there still seems to be stuff left (the rainbow background), in spite of the Omega Flowey fight consisting of an empty void, and Chara, after destroying the game, leaving an empty void as well. In addition, when Asriel was going all out, their mere presence was destroying "The World." There was nothing but an empty void at that point, as Frisk was not only unable to access previous timelines, but completely unable to create any new ones, which likely means "The World" refers to the Multiverse. References: Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fear Users Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gender Neutral Category:Genderless Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Undead Characters Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil